The Story of a Wondering Sorcerer
by The Red Kamikaze
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, its not exactly a crossover, but it brings influences from several different anime I've watched. Basically its about a socerer, named Kiynobu, and his search for a demon which he plans to take his revenge on. Comments would


The Story of the Wondering Sorcerer - Kiyonobu  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fic. If there is anything that I've taken from any anime, or reference that I could get in trouble with, I say that it is there's now. Comments would be great and suggestions to make this and the rest of my stories better, would be great thanks.  
  
Preface It was a dark night. The wind moved in an unusual motion then what it was everyday. But, the Sorcerers in the Guild of Darkness took the evil omen as a slight change of weather. A young boy walked around and seemed to be angry at something, as he walks he stomped his feet looking around for the object of his anger. The boy stood about 4 feet 2' inches tall. His hair is black and there is a small ponytail in the back of his head, while the rest of it just lied on it. He is a slim child and doesn't look too strong for his age, but his mind is sharp and determined. Finally when he found them, he shouts  
  
"You always leave me alone!! Why do you.I hate you!!"  
  
Then the two figures turned around and look at the boy.  
  
"Son we have told before we are always there for you."  
  
But before the man could finish his sentence the boy shouted again  
  
"Don't say that, you always say that, but you are never there for me.  
You are always training or talking about stupid stuff with the  
others."  
  
"We're discussing matters with."  
  
As he struggled to catch his breath he tearfully went on  
  
"I don't care what you're talking about! You know you guys can teach  
me and yet you refuse and make up dumb excuses."  
  
The boy starts to tear at the eyes and the woman with the man comes up to him.  
  
"Son we know how you feel, but we've told you before that we can't, we."  
  
The boys interrupted again  
  
"See there you go again mom why do you and dad refuse.?"  
  
He sniffled desperately trying to look strong then yells "I hate you!!"  
  
He turns around quickly breaking connection from his mother. His  
mother crying out his name as he runs away "Kiyonobu, come back!" but  
it is too late.  
  
It had been 9 years since he was born and all he had, was a tutor that showed him everything that he would need to know in the future about the Dark Arts. He is sick and tired of it now, but he confused his anger with his need for the comfort of his parents, making it seem to him that he hates his parents. His parents however saw it in a different point of view of course because they are part of the high council of the guild, and are constantly busy; they think he refuses to see that. Outside the guild the high winds have stopped but now there is a terrible rain storm. Young Kiyonobu runs into his room and falls on his bed. The softness of the bed hardly comforts him from all the other times he had gotten mad, and this time he can't hold back the tears. He cries his heart out as he thinks in his head how he hates his parents.  
  
Outside again, there is a slight uneasiness ever since the storm started. The trees now sway as if there are things in it. The bushes do the same. Then a set of evil eyes appear. The color is crimson beyond blood that flows. A grin follows the eyes, and a show of fangs comes about. It is a creature that the guild had banished long ago, but some how it managed to come back from the alternate dimension of a hell. Before it had only been a vampire but, he has transformed since then, sort of a chimera of unknown power. It had huge bat-like wings, its face was the only thing partly human, scales perched itself on various places of his face. His body was covered by a cloak, but you could tell that it was weak and small, as if it was all bones and about to fall apart. Now he had an army like none other. Now that it was back he had planned the destruction of the guild for what they had done to him. Within the guild walls, all routines had been taken care of, and everybody was going to rest. The creature had been studying them for a while now and judge that at this time was best to attack because they would all be unarmed, in addition to their decrease in power. His minions were hiding in the bushes and trees, and he ordered them to jump out of hiding and attack. The sorcerers and followers taken by complete surprise were attacked from all angles. The creature enjoyed every part of this bloody war. To him it didn't matter if he lost a few of his own, he just wanted to see the guild fall.  
  
In Kiyonobu's room, he had run to a dark corner and had been chanting an invisibility spell. Earlier he was about to leave his room, when he saw the attack going on and hid. The only problems were that he still lacked the energy needed to keep up spells, and the one he was chanting was off the charts for him. Outside all he could hear was tearing, shredding, blood splattering on the walls and doors, along with blood curdling cries of help and death. Kiyonobu had no clue what was going on, so he stayed where he was. When everyone had been killed, the demons left just as quickly as they've arrived.  
  
When the area was clear, what remained of the council appeared. Included with them were the boy's parents. Little did they know that the creature had not left, but was hiding. He anticipated that they would have saved themselves then rather help their fellow guild members. Kiyonobu not knowing of the battle outside, he kept his spell up. Fatigued, he was forced to support himself against the walls of the guild. His parents had managed to survive the danger, but the creature stayed to make sure that everyone was dead. When he saw them come out of hiding, he attacked. When Kiyonobu finally reached the main room he found the creature eating away at his parents. As he watched, the creature started with his mother, and bent over and ripped her head off. As the blood flowed from the severed neck and head, the creature ate away at the head. From then on he went from limb to limb, until he finally reached the body. First he ripped out the heart and then ate the body. Then he stopped. For a moment the creature just didn't move, and he watched as all of the sudden, his body started to convulse. He was wondering what was going on, and then realized that he was growing. The creature bent backwards and his cloak flew from his body. There was hardly any flesh on him; all you could see was his insides and bones pretty much. His body continued to shift all over the place, and then flesh actually started to grow over the bones. He was rejuvenating, and Kiyonobu eyes widened in terror. Then his father was next. Trying to run away by crawling, the creature grabbed him by the back of the head and lifted him to his eye level.  
  
Smiling "You see thanks to you I have changed dramatically, but now that I think about it, I kind of enjoyed it."  
  
His father still in shock, as blood dripped from his legs "What.are..you?  
  
Laughing in his face the creature continued "I don't know myself, but soon I will find out as soon as I feed on everyone I need to."  
  
With that he threw him up in the air, then caught him by the leg, and slammed him hard on the ground. He stepped on him and ripped off the leg that he had grabbed and started feasting. This time he ate him from limb to limb. As he did with his mother, the creature ripped off the head and threw his hand into his father's chest ripping out the heart. Blood poured out from where his heart and limbs were. With the hearts that remained from Kiyonobu's father and mother, the creature took them, and watched as they still slightly pumped in his hand. As Kiynobu continued to watch, the creature put them into his mouth as the remaining blood expelled out as he ripped them apart, splashing blood all over his own body and the floor. Next to them were the dead carcasses of the rest of the guild council. He quickly ate at them too, then left. Kiyonobu in total shock looses control of the spell and it disappears. In an attempt to follow the demon, he falls over completely fatigued. He stretched out his arm trying to crawl now, but it was too much. His head and arm fell to the floor and he was unconscious. The last thing he heard and saw, was the creature as it created a hole in the roof and flew out.  
  
Days past and a group of people, on a trip to find some food for their village, stumble upon the hidden guild. As they walk inside, they smell the awful stench of the dead bodies lying on the floor, and cover their face. As they saw the bodies, they felt bad for them even though they are using dark arts. They felt know one deserves such a slaughter- type of death. They started gathering the bodies and then notice the boy lying there on the ground. The people felt sorry for him the most, but when they realize that he is not hurt they check and see that he is alive. They bury the rest of them and take him home. After a week he finally woke up. The first thing he saw in a long time was the sun which somewhat blinded him. He put his hand up in front of his face to cover the rays of the sun going into his eyes. The caretaker that had watched him for the time, saw him get up. He automatically called out to the people, and told them that he had awakened. You see, one of the reasons they took him was because of his potential and that they wanted to see is they could change his heart. After a few days of treating Kiyonobu, they had become friends with him and he felt safe. Soon the people of the village told him that they were had been learning and teaching white magic and would like to teach him as well because of the hidden potential. At first he's not sure, but after a few days of thinking he finally told them that he would, for he had his own plans. Years go by and the boy reaches adolescence. He has learned much but in his mind he still lingered with the spells he learned when he was in the guild. One night he finally got the courage, and went back to the guild. He hoped to find something to continue his dark arts training because he wanted to find that morphed creature that destroyed his life and get his revenge. Finally reaching the guild he wandered in, and looked around. It had been about 5 years since he walked in there, but everything seemed to still look familiar. He collected back his thoughts and continued his search. He picked up a few potion, some enchanted weapons and tools, but his main objective was to find the Book of Darkness. He kept searching and searching for it. His parents had told him in the past that it would be right under his nose as soon as he entered the central room. That was one thing that he actually listened to. After hours of pondering he finally realized what they had meant. He walked to the middle of the room and concentrates as he tried to sense the power of magic. As he scans the room he finally senses magic in the middle of the chanting circle. In the middle there is a bright aura and within the light stood a bookstand. He walks over to the stand and sees a few words in rune. If he remembered correctly, his parents said that even though people could read rune, it would be the wrong incantation. Fortunately his parents had left him the correct spell and he remembered it because he had a feeling that he would need it some day. Ignoring the writing he chants the spell.  
  
"Darkness beyond reach of those who are mortal, chaos of all  
destruction, I call upon thee who give power to those that will do  
your bidding and ask for you to grant me my wish. Show me your  
strength and power and let it be shown it your words written in your  
blood! Appear Book of Darkness and materialize in my hands!"  
  
Then magically the book appears in front of him and he takes it and leaves the guild. Feeling happy he decides to fly back to his new home. He decided to use one of the incantations that he had learned in the village. As he concentrates a bit he says "Ray Wing." All of the sudden the spell created a shield of wind around him. He then lifts off the ground and flies back to the village. When he gets back he finds the people just getting up and doing their chores. He goes to his room and hides the book. Every chance he got to leave from learning the light arts he hides in a alter dimension, courtesy of the dark arts, and practices his dark arts there. Kiyonobu seems determined to get is revenge but for now he trains and waits for that day.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
